


Cillian Darcy

by CillianChamp



Series: The Rebels Quadrilogy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1990s, Dark, F/M, New York City, Superheroes, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: Abused like a slave by everyone at school, and battered by the single mother she lives with at home... That was the girl's, Emily Pond's, everyday life. However one day, a 'wasp' that stung the girl, changed her fate. A mysterious boy named Cillian Darcy explores the corruption that plagues the school and how it may tie to his own family, in addition to coming into conflict with a demonic serial killer known as the Lizard King.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Rebels Quadrilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215644





	Cillian Darcy

_"Two million years ago, the genesis of humanity can be traced back to around. However, that is a mere 0.0004% of the earth's 4.6 billion year history. Can these creatures that have existed for a such a short fleeting amount of time trucly be called 'species?'_


End file.
